


Female Alpha

by Luna_di_Angelo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Alpha, I don't know what I'm doing, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Rutting, Sexy Times, Starts off slow, True Mates, second chapter has smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_di_Angelo/pseuds/Luna_di_Angelo
Summary: Genesis is not shy, but she's not bold either. It's a surprise when she presents as a Female Alpha, the second one in 50 years in the area. Her best friend, Cam, is the first.This is the journey of a Female Alpha trying to find her place in the world, an Omega mate, and what to do with this new weird thing between her legs.





	

Genesis wakes up the morning of her birthday feeling weird. That's saying something 'cause she always feels weird.

"Genesis!" Her mother calls from downstairs, "Come get your breakfast!"

Genesis groans and rolls over in bed, pretending to be asleep. Unfortunately, her birthday came on a Monday this year. Gasping, Genesis rolls over again. Her downstairs area is burning.

'Is this what I-', her thought process is cut off when a wave of pain goes through her body. 'Pain, pain, pain', is all she can think about. Something is bubbling in her chest, something painful. It wants to come out, but she tries to hold it in. That just makes the pain worse. 'Let it out, let it out', her instincts sing.

So she does.

Roaring is what wakes up the neighborhood at seven AM. A deep, blood curling sound that represents an Alpha presenting. Genesis mother is shocked.

~~~~~

On Tuesday morning, Genesis walks into her homeroom much to her best friends surprise. She's not wearing what she would normally wear, Cam points out, but Gen just smiles. All her skinny jeans don't fit the package that grew between her legs the day before. Today she's sporting a pair of jogging pants, brand new, from an Alpha store two towns over. Her graphic tee (which has 'Female Alphas Rule' on it much to Cam's humor) and leather jacket are new, too.

"Scent me, Cam." she states bluntly.

Cam is flabbergasted when she leans in to catch Gen's scent. When she leans back all Cam says is, "It's about damn time."

Gen relaxes into her seat and looks around the classroom which is still full of unpresented sophomore kids. "What are we going to do?" she asks Cam, "Rhyce is an Beta and Jay is an Omega. Will Jay tempt me or anything?" Cam gives her a sideways look. "I know she's my cousin, I don't know how this works! You're the first! Are you searching for a mate this early?!"

Cam lays her head on the desk and sighs, "Everyone is looking for a mate, whether they know it or not. You just have to relax. Being a horny Female Alpha won't help anybody, trust me."

The bell rings, signaling the end of homeroom and Cam leaves her with "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." and a smile. Gen thinks that if either one of them had presented had presented as an Omega, they would've made an alright pair.

It's still an option.

~~~~~

Over the next two years Genesis has had eight ruts, one hand job and countless offers for sex. But she's never taken anybody as her mate. Nothing felt right when Omegas offered themselves as her mate and trust her, had they tried. 

Rhyce had mated a nice Beta girl named Leary, Cam had mated a Beta Male named Seth (she claimed that Omegas were too fragile for her, but Gen knew that Cam liked being dominated as much as she liked dominating people), and Jayda. Well Jayda was Jayda and she was awkward and oblivious, but she did have an Alpha, Isaac, pining after her. 

And Genesis? Genesis had nobody, not even her hand. She vowed not to do anything sexual until she had a mate. It was a stunning feat for an Alpha, but Gen was a Female Alpha and they were known to have patience.

That is until one snowy day over Winter Break when Cam and Seth were being TOO loud and Gen needed to get out of there before she went crazy. 

At the corner store Genesis bumps into an Omega. But not any Omega, an Omega Male. And Genesis doesn't know how to react because she's never met an Omega Male, only heard of them and seen them on TV. Gen has no idea how to act, so she stutters out a, "H-hi..." 

The Omega smiles at this, a bright, blindingly white smile and Gen was head over heels for this one Male Omega.

"Hello." the Omega greets and he has a soft voice just like she imagined in the minute that she had known him. The Omega smells like Post-Heat and she wonders if he spent it alone. Just the thought of another Alpha touching him makes her rumble low in her chest. The Omega looks afraid for a second and Gen rushes to comfort him, "I'm so, so sorry! It's just you smell, not that you stink or anything, it's just- my instincts and- ugh..! I'm sorry, let's start over." Gen takes a breathe, "Hello, first Omega guy that I've ever seen, my name is Genesis Mathews and I'm a Senior at Bridgewood High. Sorry for growling at you."

The guy looks taken aback for a moment before smiling up at her with that same dazzling smile as before, "Hi first Female Alpha that I've met, my name is Riley Dean and I'm a Junior at Human Studies Graduate College. And I accept your apology." He pauses, "Genesis."

She breaths in sharply. Riley's voice saying her name is like a slap to her face and she has to steady herself before she ends up falling. This is the first time in a long while that I've been aroused by an Omega and by the looks of it, the Riles can smell it, too.

'Shit,' she thinks, 'Now I've given him a nickname!'

"Are you alright?" Riles asks, a knowing smile on his face, "You just stumbled."

"I'm fine," Even as she says it, Genesis knows that she's not. Her body is heating up and she really wants to bite this damn Male Omega. "I'm fine," She states again more or less to convince herself.

The Omega doesn't seem to buy it. "Where is your dwelling?" He asks, "Maybe I should take you home..."

'Yes,' she thinks, 'Home is g- No. It's not. Cam and Seth are going at it like bunnies and she doesn't want anyone near her damn Omega.'

The Omega has another knowing smile on his face and she realizes that she just said that aloud. 

"I'm n..." she tries to speak, "I can't go home. I thi-" Gen groans as she catches Riley's scent again, peach cobbler and French vanilla, "I think I'm going into rut."


End file.
